


Bones & Flowers

by dragonsFall



Series: Ark Syndrome [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, I’m thinking a nice mix of fluff and angst, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marineford Never Happened, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Please Pay Close Attention To The Tags, Please let me know if you think a tag is missing, Pregnant Coby, Secret Relationship, tags to be updated as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: He knew he should have trusted his gut instinct. If he had trusted it then he wouldn’t have found himself in this situation. Then his world would not have been turned completely upside down and sideways
Relationships: Coby/X Drake
Series: Ark Syndrome [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206251
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Bones & Flowers

Spending the entire day in his office was not exactly how he pictured spending the day. But he supposed he shouldn’t be complaining. He was the one who let his paperwork get this bad. Dozens of reports and miscellaneous papers had made their way onto his desk. Koby had spent the day hunched over all of it, filling it out and reading through it. Thank god he was making progress. Aches and pains were starting up from spending too long in the same position.

As he was reading through yet another report, a knock on his door frame startled him. He had left his door open so people could come if they needed him. His office was clean except for his desk of course and the trash bin. Koby composed himself and turned to look at who was knocking. It was just one of the recruits with a plate of food.

“I was asked to bring this to you” He quickly stated then offered the plate of food to Koby.

“Oh. Thank you.” He accepted the plate of food he had been offered. The pink-haired man could take a wild guess as to who sent the food. “Tell whoever sent you thank you too”

A nod and then he was leaving Koby so he could eat and go back to his paperwork. He was a little hesitant to eat considering the food on his plate kinda looked like it was tampered with. The young marine just figured he was being paranoid and started to eat.

As soon as he was done, the plate was set aside and he returned to what he had been working on previously. A mission statement from almost two months ago.

The poor Marine didn’t even realize anything was wrong until he started reading the same sentence over and over. He blinked then reached up to rub at his eyes. His brain was starting to feel fuzzy. Too much focusing on one task perhaps. He furrowed his brows in confusion. It was starting to get warm. Must be the weather outside.

Koby unzipped a portion of his uniform top to get some relief from the warmth. He would zip it back up if he planned on leaving his room or if someone came by. The Marine then got up from his desk to open one of the windows in his room. As he reached out to open the window, his shirt brushed against him. It felt like lightning had just struck him and  _ moaned _ .

His legs buckled beneath him and he covered his mouth as he reeled in horror. What if someone had walked by and heard?! All he was doing was walking to the window! What the hell was wrong with me? He was aroused by a simple brush of fabric. The fogginess of his brain seemed to have gotten worse, one person soon filling it. Everything else was rendered unimportant.

Drake. Drake was dominating all of his thoughts. He needed to find him. The taller man would be able to help Koby with his little problem. All he needed to do was find him.

The pink-haired man steeled his resolve, zipped up his shirt then pushed himself up to his feet. Ah. That was going to be awkward if anyone saw him but that was quickly shoved out of his mind. He retrieved something from where it was kept in his desk. Koby was soon off on his mission of tracking down his boyfriend. 

They had been dating for almost a whole year now. Their relationship wasn’t common knowledge as they both chose to keep it under wraps for now. When they found themselves in the same place, they often made some time to spend together usually long after the lights have gone out for the night and they are the only two souls around. Drake happened to be in the same base right now. Likely reporting in after a mission.

It wasn't difficult to find him considering his attire didn’t match his location and he was as tall as a tree. Koby felt a smile tugging at his lips when he spotted the taller man. He quickened his pace to catch up with his long stride. As soon as he was right beside him, he grabbed his arm.

“Koby—?!” The taller man was surprised. He hadn’t been planning on seeing him for a while considering Koby had been holed up in his room all day.

Drake didn’t get to finish his question as he was dragged into the closest room which happened to be a broom closet. Thankfully, Drake didn’t end up slamming his head into the door frame. He looked down at his small boyfriend, wondering what the hell had gotten into him.

He was about to try to ask his question again when Koby dragged him down into a kiss with way more heat behind it than he thought there would be. 

The pink-haired Marine pulled away then whispered right into Drake's ear, “I need you. Right now” For emphasis, Koby pressed himself against Drake's leg just as he let the man straighten up.

  
Oh.  _ Oh _ .


End file.
